The Moon Call
by kappa kolhv
Summary: Tetsuya desearía nunca haber cruzado camino con esas criaturas. Le habían mostrado el mundo, pero ¿a precio de qué? La brujería es conocida con diversos términos y según la cultura es la descripción, y ahora él está atrapado en medio de una guerra de hace miles de años. No puede escapar, menos cuando tal vez él mismo sea la solución. (Personajes/OC) [—cupos llenos—]


Este intento de fic, fue creado en un día de trabajo en donde no había mucho que hacer, esta levemente inspirada en la película "Hermosas Criaturas" solo en la película ya que no he leído los libros. Esto no lo considero crossover porque ignoro totalmente la trama de la saga, solo tomé en cuenta la definición de caster, y los adapto a mi conveniencia. Para los que sí han leído esta saga, mis disculpas, como notarán, cambié la edad límite de 16 a 18 para facilitar este relato.

Independientemente del prólogo, el fic sucede en la era actual, después de la Winter Cup.

* * *

**DISCLAIMER, y advertencias:** Kuroko no Basuke no es de mi propiedad, si no de Tadatoshi Fujimaki y las OC's que saldrán más adelante son de las respectivas autoras. El término caster es de la Saga Dieciseis Lunas de las autoras Kami Garcia y Margaret Stohl. Este fic puede contener leves spoilers, violencia, insultos y situaciones lemonosas, además de un tema de transfondo algo demonológico, aclaro que no insulto ninguna religión.

* * *

_**IMPORTANTE:** _Si quieren participar lean toda la información. Si hay dudas, con gusto por y unicamente PM.

* * *

_..._

_Sean todas ustedes bienvenidas… y esperen el llamado de la luna._

_..._

* * *

**_Introducción_**

* * *

"_Los casters son criaturas sobre-humanas, seres que conviven con los humanos y tienen diferentes poderes mágicos. Cuando un caster cumple 18 años, sus poderes son reclamados por la Oscuridad o la Luz, cambiándolos por completo y haciendo que se olviden de todo lo que era importante para ellos…" —Kuroko parpadeó confundido._

**Japón, Periodo Nara, año 720.**

_Bajó la mano con rabia y el piso se agrietó, el enorme demonio cayó en el enorme zurco. Sonrió. Pronto las nubes se precipitaron al lugar soltando gruesas gotas de lluvia y los relámpagos comenzaron a iluminar el lugar._

_Los soldados que trataron de acercarse fueron bloqueados por un tornado que si bien no los absorbía, les advertía sobre la distancia._

—_Kyoko, mátalos de una vez. —dijo Chizue mientras abría otra grieta. Y Kyoko, la que controlaba el tornado, solo rio._

—_Eso es innecesario, Chizue. —habló Miyako, la mujer que controlaba el aguacero que caía. —Y a ti ni se te ocurra hacerle caso, Yoko. —la que jugaba entre los relámpagos hizo un puchero. Pero obedeció. _

_Uno de los soldados se había mantenido alejado, observando a las cuatro hermosas mujeres ataviadas con kimonos vistosos, que se movían con elegancia mientras dejaban muerte a su alrededor. A él, lejos de intimidarle las risotadas despiadadas de aquellas brujas a él le intrigaban. Pues al fin del cuentas…_

_Él no era diferente._

En Japón existen 5 aquelarres de casters. El país está dividido imaginariamente en cinco regiones, cada una pertenecía a un clan. Cada clan fue fundado por un caster Natural y este control se ha pasado de generación en generación. Las mujeres de los clanes exteriores (norte, sur, este, oeste) solo podían casarse con un hombre del clan del centro, y las mujeres del centro con hombres de los clanes exteriores. Sin embargo el contacto con el occidente cambio algunas maneras de pensar que tenían aquellos casters. Más en el clan del centro. Comenzaron a mezclarse con mortales, ensuciando su linaje. A partir de ese momento, el clan del centro comenzó a perder su pureza, hasta que desapareció.

Actualmente los clanes no se casan con otros clanes, solo entre ellos o con casters extranjeros, es importante conservar la pureza de la sangre para no desaparecer. Las tierras que pertenecían al clan del centro, actualmente son territorio neutral, y es probable que una guerra entre los cuatro clanes se desate por esto. Además están los casters exiliados, no importa en qué clan naciste, una vez que eres llamado a la oscuridad solo tienes un lugar a donde ir.

Mientras que seas menor de edad y tu poder no sea reclamado para un bando, eres parte del clan, formado por casters de la luz. Y en ese clan hay reglas. Reglas hasta para el más poderoso caster.

**1.** No invadas territorio ajeno en solitario. Te matarán.

**2.** No te relaciones con los casters exiliados. Te pudriras.

**3.** No te alimentes de otro caster. Te ganaras enemigos.

**4.** Procrea con un caster puro. Preserva la especie.

_Y la más importante…_

**5.** Mantente alejado de los mortales. Desaparecerás.

Todas ellas habían roto las primeras tres reglas… y su misión les haría romper las últimas.

* * *

_**Nota de kappa:**_ Ahora, chicas. Les explico. Antes de que se me alboroten con las fichas de los OC's hay algunas reglas que van para todas las chicas.

**1.** Aclarando algunas cosas: algunos aspectos de los casters serán diferentes. No he leído ningún libro, solo visto la película, así que no es crossover porque no mencionaré nada de la historia no personajes de la saga, únicamente tomé el termino "Caster".

**2.** Solo recibiré 5 fichas, o sea que solo hay 5 lugares.

**3.** SOLO, recibo las fichas **por PM**, si me dejan ficha en un review su personaje **NO** se tomará en cuenta.

**4.** Por review solamente podrán apartar su pareja. _**Los personajes **__**disponibles **__**son**_: Kise Ryota, Kuroko Tetsuya, Midorima Shintaro, Akashi Seijuro y Murasakibara Atsushi.

**5.** Les dejo un listado con los tipos de casters disponibles:

Los Caster son criaturas semihumanas, seres que conviven con los humanos y tienen diferentes poderes mágicos. Cuando un Caster cumple 18 años, sus poderes son reclamados por la Oscuridad o la Luz, cambiándolos por completo y haciendo que se olviden de todo lo que anteriormente era importante.

El verbo To Cast en inglés significa "lanzador, hechizador", no hay una traducción exacta en castellano "Cast a spell" significa "lanzar un hechizo", y de esa expresión deriva el nombre de nuestros Casters. Hay muchos tipos de Casters:

EMPATH - Caster con una sensibilidad tan especial que es capaz de usar los poderes de otro Caster de forma temporal.

ILLUSIONIST - Caster capaz de crear ilusiones, como hacerse pasar por otra persona.

NECROMANCER - Caster capaz de convocar y comunicarse con los muertos.

PALIMPSET - Caster que puede ver, con solo entrar en una habitación, los sucesos pasados, presentes y futuros a un mismo tiempo.

SHIFTER - Caster capaz de cambiar cualquier objeto en otro todo el tiempo que desee.

SYBIL - Caster con el don de interpretar los rostros como quien lee un libro con solo mirar a los ojos.

SIREN - Caster dotado con el poder de la persuasión.

THAUMATURGE - Caster con el don de sanar.

EVANESCENT – Caster capaz de desaparecer y desparecer cosas.

EVO – Es parecido al Siren pero también es capaz de transformar a la gente por completo.

TELEPATH – Caster capaz de leer mentes y comunicarse así.

DIVINER – Ven el futuro y el destino.

CYPHER – Caster capaz de codificar y descifrar cualquier mensaje y aprender algún idioma al tener contacto.

**6.** Elegir una especialidad.

HARMER – Caster dañador.

HUNTER – Caster cazador.

**7.** La edad para todas las OC's serán 17 años. Iran en segundo curso.

**8.** La naturaleza de las chicas será decidida por la historia.

**9.** El Clan al cual pertenecerán será dependiendo de varios factores de la ficha.

**10.** Entonces les dejo la ficha a rellenar.

Nombre:

Apellido: (Solo uno)

Nacionalidad: (Por default deberán ser mitad japonesas, pueden elegir entre totalmente japonesa o mitad)

Familia: (solo nombres y breve descripción)

Cumpleaños, signo zodiacal:

Escuela: (opciones: Kaijo, Seirin, Too, Shuutoku)

Estatura/peso:

Cabello: (color, largo, forma, peinado)

Ojos:

Forma de vestir: (sean prudentes, chicas)

Personalidad:

Caster:

Especialidad:

Pareja:

Extra: (aquí pueden poner algunos detalles del tipo de relación con su familia, gustos y sueños).

* * *

Agradezco de antemano a todas las chicas que quieran participar.

Espero su pronta respuesta.


End file.
